Just About Humor
by Akuma no Phoenix
Summary: Hanya sebuah kumpulan oneshot humor garing buatan Phoenix untuk para readers ffn sekalian. Ingat FLAME GAK DITANGGAPI :P
1. Diakalin pedagang

hai minna ketemu lagi dengan saya Simon Say yang berganti nama jadi Phoenix Yusril

Phoenix hendak menshare kumpulan oneshot humor yang menurut Phoenix lucu.

oke langsung simak saja ya...

 **story start from now...** **"Naruto ditipu pedagang"** Naruto adalah seorang anak kecil yang terkenal dengan kejahilannya. Ia selalu mengerjai siapapun tanpa peduli korbannya. Dan yang lebih mengesalkan lagi ia selalu mengerjai korbannya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Pada suatu hari Naruto pulang ke rumahnya dengan mulut komat-kamit melontarkan sumpah serapah.

Saat Naruto sudah sampai di rumah, ibunya aka Uzumaki Kushina langsung menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada anak hingga membuatnya marah-marah tidak jelas.

Naru chan kenapa kamu pulang sambil marah-marah begitu ?" tanya Kushina dengan nada lembut khas ibu miliknya.

"Begini bu..." Naruto mengambil nafas sejenak sebelum menceritakan apa yang membuatnya kesal bukan main. "Tadi Naru chan ditipu sama pedagang bu." ucap Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Memang Naru chan ditipu gimana ?" tanya Kushina masih dengan nada lembutnya.

"Hah..." Naruto menghela nafas lagi sebelum bercerita. "tadi kan Naru chan beli buah 3 kg dan semuanya gak ada yang manis." ucap Naruto menjelaskan."memang Naru chan beli buah apa ?" tanya Kushina penasaran.

"Naru chan beli buah 'pare' bu." jawab Naruto sambil ngibrit masuk ke kamarnya.

"NARU CHANNNN !!!" teriak Kushina saat ia sadar telah dikerjai oleh sang anak semata wayangnya.

 **FIN**

Maaf minna jika humornya gak lucu.

Tapi Phoenix akan terus berusaha membuat kumpulan oneshot humor buat readers fanfic ini.

maaf jika banyak typos, ooc, dsb...

Mind to R and R minna ?

saya ucapkan terima kasih buat kalian yang menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca fic gaje saya.

hehehe...


	2. gara-gara merokok

hai minna ketemu lagi dengan saya Simon Say yang berganti nama jadi Phoenix Yusril

Phoenix hendak menshare kumpulan oneshot humor yang menurut Phoenix lucu.

oke langsung simak saja ya...

warning: usia chara dan summarynya akan berubah-ubah setiap cerita.

Usia chara :

Naruto: "27 tahun"

Hinata: "23 tahun"

 **story start from now...**

 **"Gara-gara Merokok"**

Summary: Naruto adalah seorang Hokage ke 7 yang memiliki kebiasaan buruk yaitu merokok.

Dalam sehari Naruto mampu menghabiskan 2 bungkus rokok. Hinata yang notabene adalah istrinya merasa sangat terganggu dengan kebiasaan Naruto yang satu ini.

Akhirnya Hinata mendapatkan sebuah ide untuk membuat Naruto berhenti merokok.

Pada suatu hari di kantor hokage...

Hinata datang ke kantor hokage untuk mengantarkan makan siang Naruto. tapi ia dibuat terkejut saat memasuki kantor Naruto yang penuh asap rokok. Hinata hanya menggelngkan kepalanya saat ia melihat hal itu.

"Naruto kun kumohon berhentilah merokok karena hal itu bisa membunuhmu sewaktu-waktu." ucap Hinata lembut sambil menaruh bekal makanan untuk Naruto di atas meja kerja sang hokage.

"hm..." Naruto bergumam sebentar sambil memegang dagunya. Ia sedang memikirkan kalimat Hinata barusan. "baiklah..." ucapnya sambil mematikan rokoknya yang masih panjang ke sebuah asbak yang sudah penuh putung rokok.

Hinata hanya tersenyum manis saat ia melihat hal yang dilakukan Naruto. setelah itu ia berpamitan pulang.

Lalu seharian tersebut Naruto tidak merokok sama sekali.

keesokan harinya...

Naruto kembali menikmati rokoknya saat ia sedang bersantai di teras rumahnya.

Hinata yang melihat Naruto merokok lagi langsung menegurnya.

"Naruto kun bukannya kemarin kamu sudah berhenti merokok ?" tanya Hinata yang bingung saat mrlihat Naruto sedang metokok sambil sesekali menyesap kopi buatannya.

"Kau tahu Hinata fakta bahwa merokok bisa membunuhmu itu hanya bohong belaka." ucap Naruto santai sambil menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya.

"Darimana kamu mendapatkan info tersebut Naruto kun ?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Buktinya Asuma sensei jounin dari tim Shikamaru dulu meninggal karena terbunuh saat ia melawan akatsuki bukan karena merokok." jawab Naruto sambil lari meninggalkan rumahnya.

"NARUTO KUNNNN !" teriak Hinata sambil mengejar Naruto dengan pedang yang entah dia dapat dari mana.

 **FIN**

Maaf minna jika humornya gak lucu.

Tapi Phoenix akan terus berusaha membuat kumpulan oneshot humor buat readers fanfic ini.

maaf jika banyak typos, ooc, dsb...

Mind to R and R minna ?

saya ucapkan terima kasih buat kalian yang menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca fic gaje saya.

hehehe...


	3. gara-gara merokok(bagian 2)

hai minna ketemu lagi dengan saya Simon Say yang berganti nama jadi Phoenix Yusril

Phoenix hendak menshare kumpulan oneshot humor yang menurut Phoenix lucu.

oke langsung simak saja ya...

warning: usia chara dan summarynya akan berubah-ubah setiap cerita.

Usia chara :

Naruto: "27 tahun"

Hinata: "23 tahun"

 **story start from now...**

 **"Gara-gara Merokok (Bagian 2)"**

Summary: Naruto adalah seorang Hokage ke 7 yang memiliki kebiasaan buruk yaitu merokok.

Dalam sehari Naruto mampu menghabiskan 2 bungkus rokok. Hinata yang notabene adalah istrinya merasa sangat terganggu dengan kebiasaan Naruto yang satu ini.

Akhirnya Hinata mendapatkan sebuah ide untuk membuat Naruto berhenti merokok.

beberapa hari setelah aksi kejar-kejaran Naruto dengan Hinata...

Sekarang ini Naruto bersama Hinata sedang berada di atas pahatan wajah para hokage. Mereka sedang beristirahat sambil menikmati makan siang mereka.

Akan tetapi Naruto masih saja mempertahankan kebiasaan merokoknya yang menurut Hinata adalah sesuatu yang menganggu.

Hinata sudah kehabisan akal untuk mengingatkan Naruto agar sang suami mau berhenti merokok.

"Naruto kun tolong berhetilah merokok." Ucap Hinata yang sudah putus asa. "sampai kapan kau akan terus merokok seperti ini ?" Lanjut Hinata bertanya kepada Naruto.

"Hm..." lagi-lagi Naruto memasang pose berpikirnya. "Entahlah Hinata chan." Jawab Naruto setelah berpikir agak lama.

"Hah..." Hinata hanya menghembuskan nafasnya sambil menatap ke arah desa dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Memang kenapa sih jika aku terus merokok, Hinata chan ?" Tanya Naruto yang tidak mengerti kenapa Hinata begitu terganggu dengan aktifitasnya yang satu ini.

'aps aku harus jujur ya ?' tanya Hinata dalam hati. Ia terus berpikir sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Naruto.

"Jika aku boleh jujur Naruto kun, sebenarnya aku sangat terganggu dengan kebiasaan merokokmu. lagipula..." Hinata menghentikan ucapannya sejenak lalu mengambil sebuah brosur yang tadi ia temukan di jalan saat ia berjalan menuju kantor hokage untuk mengajak Naruto makan siang. "...Lihatlah Naruto kun fi brosur ini tertulis jika kau terus merokok maka kau bisa mendapatkan banyak penyakit berbahaya yang bisa berakibat fatal." lanjut Hinata sambil menunjukkan brosur yang ia pegang ke arah Naruto.

"Kau tahu Hinata chan, beberapa hari yang lalu aku mendengar ada lagi seorang perokok yang meninggal bukan karena merokok." ucap Naruto dengan nada serius.

"Pasti ia meninggal karena bertarung dengan shinobi lain, ya kan ?!" _sringgg_ Tanya Hinata dengan aura angker sambil mengeluarkan sebuah katana dari sarungnya yang entah sejak kapan dia bawa.

"Bu-bukan." jawab Naruto ketakutan sambil berkeringat dingin. "Di-dia meninggal karena minum air mineral." lanjut Naruto menjelaskan masih dengan nada takutnya.

"Pasti Naruto kun mau bilang ia meminum air mineral yang ada racunnya, ya kan ?!" tanya Hinata lagi masih dengan suara dan aura yang sama. Ia juga mendekatkan ujung katana yang ia pegang ke arah leher Naruto.

"Bu-bukan begitu." jawab Naruto tergagap sambil mendongakkan kepalanya berusaha menjauh dari katana yang tinggal beberapa centi dari lehernya.

"Lalu ?" tanya Hinata yang mulai penasaran. Tapi ia tetap menodongkan katananya ke arah leher Naruto.

"Orang itu benar-benar meninggal karena minum air mineral." jawab Naruto yang mulai bisa mengendalikan ketakutannya.

Hinata menyarungkan katananya kembali. "Bagaimana seseorang bisa mati karena meminum air mineral Naruto kun ?" tanya Hinata yang sudah sangat penasaran.

Naruto yang melihat Hinata telah menyarungkan katananya bisa bernafas lega. Setelah itu ia memandang jauh kedepan sambil mengingat-ingat bagaimana orang yang ia maksud meninggal. "Orang tersebut merupakan perokok berat tapi saynagnya orang itu meninggal waktu minum air mineral." ucap Naruto dengan nada sedih.

"bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang meninggal karena minum air mineral ?" Tanya Hinata yang masih belum 100 persen percaya dengan omongan Naruto.

"Benar Hinata chan dia memang meninggal karena minum air mineral..." Naruto menarik nafas agak dalam sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya. "... Waktu kami sedang berjalan berdua. karena haus dia meminum air mineral yang memang ia bawa kemanapun ia pergi. saat ia minum air mineralnya, ia terpeleset lalu tercebur kedalam sebuah kolam lalu dia meninggal." ucap Naruto sambil mengaktifkan jurus langkah seribunya sesaat setelah selesai bercerita.

 _Sriiinnnggg_

"AWAS KAU JIKA TERTANGKAP NARUTO KUNN !" Hinata langsung berteriak memanggil nama sang suami sambil mengeluarkan katananya dari sarungnya. Hinata langsung mengejar Naruto yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak karena berhasil mengerjainya keliling desa Konoha.

 **FIN**

Maaf minna jika humornya gak lucu.

Tapi Phoenix akan terus berusaha membuat kumpulan oneshot humor buat readers fanfic ini.

maaf jika banyak typos, ooc, dsb...

Mind to R and R minna ?

saya ucapkan terima kasih buat kalian yang menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca fic gaje saya.

hehehe...


	4. Nasib Hinata Sebagai Guru Baru

hai minna ketemu lagi dengan saya Simon Say yang berganti nama jadi Phoenix Yusril

Phoenix hendak menshare kumpulan oneshot humor yang menurut Phoenix lucu.

oke langsung simak saja ya...

warning: usia chara dan summarynya akan berubah-ubah setiap cerita.

Usia chara :

Naruto: "7 tahun"

Hinata: "20 tahun"

 **Judul:** **"Nasib Malang Hinata Sebagai Guru Baru"**

Summary: "Naruto adalah anak yang terkenal dengan kebodohannya. Naruto selalu berhasil mengerjai semua gurunya meskipun ia tidak bermaksud mengerjai sang guru. Dan yang paling membuat para gurunya kesal sekaligus tidak tega adalah Naruto selalu memasang wajah polos tanpa dosanya setelah tanpa sadar telah mengerjai mereka."

 **story start from now...**

di sebuah sekolah dasar yang ada di desa Konoha...

terlihat di salah satu kelas sedang terjadi tanya jawab antara seorang guru baru berwajah cantik di sekolah dasar tersebut aka Hinata dengan para muridnya.

"Baiklah. Sasuke kun, jika bu guru memiliki 3 kue lalu ditambah 6 kue, jadi berapa kue yang sekarang ibu miliki ?" tanya Hinata kepada salah satu muridnya.

"Tentu saja kue yang ibu miliki akan jadi 9 bu." jawab Sasuke dengan gaya sok coolnya.

"Wah Sasuke kun pintar ya." ucap Hinata memuji Sasuke. sementara Sasuke hanya mendengus saat mendengar pujian sang guru baru.

"Lalu Naruto kun. Jika ibu memiliki 1 buah apel, lalu Naruto kun memberi 3 buah apel kepada bu guru, jadi berapa apel yang bu guru miliki setelah menerima pemberian dari Naruto kun ?" tanya Hinata dengan nada lembut kepada murid yang bersurai kuning jabrik.

"Hm..." Naruto terlihat berpikir keras.

"Jangan berpikir terlalu keras usuratonkachi. Nanti otakmu bisa mengeluarkan asap." ucap Sasuke mengejek Naruto.

 _kriiiinnngggg_

Setelah berpikir agak lama tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi bel tanda pulang sekolah.

"Baiklah, Naruto kun pertanyaan dari bu guru tadi akan menjadi PR untuk Naruto kun." ucap Hinata dengan nada lembut kepada Naruto. "Besok bu guru akan menanyakan jawabannya." lanjut Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

Setelah keluar dari sekolah Naruto masih berpikir keras tentang jawaban dari PR yang diberikan Hinata padanya sambil menunggu jemputan dari kakeknya yang berjanji akan menjemputnya hari ini.

"maaf Naru chan jika kakek membuatmu menunggu lama." ucap seorang orang tua berambut putih panjang dengan kisaran usia 50 tahunan saat ia berada di dekat Naruto. Ia tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Jiraiya aka kakek Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa kek. lagian Naru chan juga baru keluar." jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

setelah itu mereka berdua berjalan menuju rumah keluarga Namikaze yang memang tidak begitu jauh dari sekolah dasar tempat Naruto belajar.

"Kakek bolehkan Naru chan bertanya ?" ucap Naruto saat di perjalanan.

"Memang Naru chan mau tanya apa ?" tanya balik Jiraiya sambil memandang Naruto.

"1 ditambah 3 sama dengan berapa kek ?" tanya Naruto yang mulai mengerti maksud pertanyaan si guru barunya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil sport yang melaju kencang langsung membuat debu beterbangan di sekitar Naruto dan Jiraiya.

Jiraiya yang hendak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto langsung memaki sang pengendara mobil. "DASAR BR*NGS*K, B*JING*N, B*NGS*T !" ucap Jiraiya yang menyumpah serapah si pengendara mobil yang semakin menjauh.

"Oh..." ucap Naruto sambil manggut-manggut.

setelah sampai dirumahnya..

Naruto tidak menemukan kedua orang tuanya di dalam rumah. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada para kakaknya tentang jawaban PR nya.

Naruto berjalan menuju kamar Kyuubi aka kakak tertuanya untuk bertanya tentang jawaban PR yang diberikan Hinata padanya.

"Kyuubi Nii san, 1 ditambah 3 sama dengan berapa ?" tanya Naruto pada sang kakak aka Kyuubi.

"TSUNADE SAMA BEGO !" teriak Kyuubi yang sedang menelepon seseorang sambil membelakangi Naruto.

"Oh..." ucap Naruto sambil kembali manggut-manggut.

Setelah bertanya pada Kyuubi, Naruto berjalan menuju kamar kakak keduanya aka Menma.

"Menma nii san 1 ditambah 3 sama dengan berapa ?" tanya Naruto pada Menma.

"LOE KIRA GUA TAKUT APA ?!" ucap Menma yang ternyata sedang asik bermain game fighting dengan temannya.

"Oh..." lagi-lagi Naruto hanya manggut-manggut.

Akhirnya ia berjalan menuju kamar kakak perempuannya sekaligus kakak ketiganya yang tidak lain adalah Naruko.

"Naruko nee chan, 1 ditambah 3 berapa ?" tanya Naruko pada sang kakak perempuan.

"Oh betapa teganya dirimu, mengusir diriku yang suci ini." ucap Naruko dengan wajahnya yang memelas. Ia sedang berusaha mengahayati puisi yang tengah ia baca.

"Oh..." Naruto manggut-manggut lagi. setelah itu ia berjalan menuju kamarnya sambil tersenyum puas. Ia tidak sabar menunggu besok saat Hinata menanyakan jawaban dari PR yang diberikan padanya.

keesokan harinya di sekolah dasar Konoha, lebih tepatnya di kelas Naruto...

"Selamat pagi anak-anak." ucap Hinata dengan nada ceria.

"Pagi bu..." jawab semua murid di kelas yang sedang di ajar Hinata.

"Baiklah Naruto kun apakah kamu sudah mengerjakan PR yang ibu berikan kemarin ?" tanya Hinata kepada Naruto.

"Tentu saja sudah bu." jawab Naruto percaya diri.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, berapa jawabannya ?" tanya Hinata kepada Naruto.

"DASAR BR*NGS*K, B*JING*N, B*NGS*T !" jawab Naruto menirukan perkataan Jiraiya.

"NARUTO KUN SIAPA YANG MENGAJARIMU BERUCAP KASAR SEPERTI ITU ?!" tanya Hinata yang langsung naik pitam dengan nada tinggi.

"TSUNADE SAMA BEGO !" jawab Naruto menirukan perkataan Kyuubi.

"APA ?! JAGA MULUTMU NARUTO KUN ATAU NANTI IBU PUKUL !" ancam Hinata kepada Naruto.

"LOE KIRA GUA TAKUT APA ?!" balas Naruto menirukan perkataan Menma.

"NAMIKAZE NARUTO KELUAR DARI KELAS SEKARANG !" ucap Hinata dengan 3 perempatan di kepalanya.

"Oh betapa teganya dirimu, mengusir diriku yang suci ini." ucap Naruto menirukan perkataan Naruko dengan wajah yang super memelas seperti se ekor anak kucing yang dibuang pemiliknya.

Hinata jadi tidak tega sendiri saat melihat wajah memelas Naruto. Akhirnya ia berpamitan kepada muridnya untuk ke kamar mandi.

sesampainya di kamar mandi ia langsung memukuli dinding kamar mandi yang tidak bersalah untuk melampiaskan emosinya. pukulannya menimbulkan retakan disana sini.

"ughh Naruto kunnn jika kau bukan anak kecil kau pasti sudah bernasib sama dengan tembok ini." ucap Hinata dengan penuh penekanan sambil terus memukuli tembok kamar mandi.

 **FIN**

Maaf minna jika humornya gak lucu.

Tapi Phoenix akan terus berusaha membuat kumpulan oneshot humor buat readers fanfic ini.

maaf jika banyak typos, ooc, dsb...

Mind to R and R minna ?

saya ucapkan terima kasih buat kalian yang menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca fic gaje saya.

hehehe...


	5. Sasuke vs Naruto

hai minna ketemu lagi dengan saya Simon Say yang berganti nama jadi Phoenix Yusril

Phoenix hendak menshare kumpulan oneshot humor yang menurut Phoenix lucu.

oke langsung simak saja ya...

warning: usia chara dan summarynya akan berubah-ubah setiap cerita.

Usia chara :

Naruto: "16 tahun"

Sasuke: "16 tahun"

 **Judul:** **The Perfect Sasuke vs Si Jahil Naruto**

Summary: "Sasuke adalah seorang siswa yang terkenal jenius, tampan, perfect dan super cool di SMA Konoha. Tapi Naruto yang srorang siswa pindahan berhasil membuat semua sifat tersebut hilang dari Sasuke di hari pertamanya saat di SMA konoha. Bagaimanakah cara Naruto menjahili Sasuke hingga semua sifat di atas luntur ? langsung simak saja ya..."

 **story start from now...**

Pada suatu hari di sekolah SMA Konoha yang terkenal...

SMA yang terkenal dengan prestasinya tersebut mendapatkan seorang murid pindahan dari sebuah SMA di negeri Hujan atau Amegakure. siswa pindaham tersebut bernama Namikaze Naruto. Seorang bocah yang terkenal karena kepandaiannya dan kejahilannya yang tak pernah gagal membuat semua korbannya jadi ooc.

Pagi hari ini seorang guru berwajah cantik dan beriris ruby sedang mengantar Naruto menuju ke kelas barunya di SMA Konoha.

tok tok tok

Sang guru beriris ruby atau bisa dipanggil Kurenai mengetuk pintu kelas yang akan menjadi kelas baru bagi Naruto.

Beberapa saat kemudian pintu terbuka menampilkan seorang guru cantik bersurai ungu gelap panjang aka Uzuki Yugao.

"Uzuki san ini adalah Namikaze Naruto, murid baru yang akan menempati kelas ini." ucap Kurenai memperkenalkan Naruto.

"Salam kenal Uzuki sensei." ucap Naruto sopan sambil membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat.

"Salam kenal juga Naruto kun." ucap Yugao sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. "panggil saja saya 'Yugao sensei'." lanjut Yugao.

Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

setelah bercakap-cakap sebentar Naruto dipersilahkan memasuki kelas yang sedang di ajar oleh Yugao.

"Baiklah minna hari ini kita mendapatkan murid baru dan silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." ucap Yugao meminta perhatian semua muridnya dan mempersikahkan Naruto memperkenalkan diri.

"Hai minna namaku Namikaze Naruto. Yoroshiku." ucap Naruto memperkenalkan diri yang membuat semua orang disana sweetdrop.

'Singkat banget perkenalannya.' ucap semua orang disana dalam hati mereka kecuali satu orang yang memang tidak peduli dengan kedatangan sang murid baru aka Uchiha Sasuke.

"Bisa jelaskan lebih jauh mengenai dirimu Namikaze san ? Seperti tanggal ukang tahun, kesukaan dan ketidaksukaan, hobi dan cita-citamu kelak." ucap seorang gadis dengan cepol dua di kepalanya aka Tenten.

"Hm..." Naruto bergumam sebentar, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah akan aku ulangi perkenalan tentang diriku." ucap Naruto sambil menarik nafas lumayan panjang lalu mengehembuskannya.

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto. hari ulang tahunku hanya aku, Kami sama, saudaraku dan orang tuaku yang tahu, kesukaan dan ketidaksukaanku tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalian, hobiku kalian tidak perlu tahu, dan cita-citaku sangat rahasia." ucap Naruto mengulang sesi perkenalannya.

'Itu sih sama saja dengan ngasih tahu nama saja.' batin semua orang sambil sweetdrop.

Setelah beberapa saat sweetdrop Yugao mempersilahkan Naruto untuk duduk di samping bangku Sasuke yang kosong.

"Hai Uchiha san." sapa Naruto dengan nada dan senyuman yang ramah.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke cuek.

'Menarik. dia adalah sasaran berikutnya fufufu...' ucap Naruto dalam hati sambik tertawa jahat. Pikirannya sudah memikirkan berbagai cara untuk menjatuhkan sifat (sok)cool sang pemuda raven yang duduk disampingnya.

skip time istirahat...

Terlihat semua siswa dan siswi SMA Konoha gakuen sedang berhamburan keluar kelas untuk menuju kantin sekolah.

Tapi suasana di kantin SMA Konoha saat itu sedang bersi tegang. Ketegangan tersebut di akibatkan sang murid pindahan aka Naruto yang memanggil si jenius dari keluarga Uchiha dengan sebutan 'Teme si pantat ayam'.

"Coba kau ulangi sekali lagi apa yang kau katakan tadi Dobe ?" tanya Sasuke kepada Naruto.

"Jangan menghalangi jalanku 'Teme pantat ayam'." ucap Naruto mengulangi julukan yang ia berikan untuk Sasuke dengan penuh penekanan.

"Kau menantangku ya ?" tanya Sasuke yang merasa tidak terima.

"Memang. Aku tantang kau dalam hal kecerdasan. Jika kau mampu menjawab 1 dari 5 pertanyaan yang kutanyakan padamu, maka aku akan mengaku kalah dan kau boleh memerintahku sesuka hatimu sampai hari kelulusan nanti. Tapi jika kau kalah kau harus mengatakan 'bahwa kau tidak lebih pintar dariku' sambil berjalan berkeliling SMA Konoha sampai hari kelulusan." tantang Naruto kepada Sasuke. "bagaimana?" tanya Naruto tentang pendapat Sasuke.

"Aku terima tantanganmu." jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum sinis. 'Tidak ada orang yang mampu mengalahkan kejeniusan Uchiha. 'Kau terlalu sombong Namikaze.' lanjut Sasuke masih dalam hati dengan nada sombong sambil menyeringai.

Setelah itu mereka berdua duduk di sebuah kursi dengan meja yang menjadi pembatas mereka. Posisi mereka berada di tengah kantin. semua murid yang berada di kantin menegerubungi dua orang tersebut. Bahkan ada yang sampai memasang taruhan apakah Sasuke akan menang atau kalah.

"Pertanyaan pertama..." Naruto menggantung kalimatnya sebentar sebelum melanjutkan. "Hewan yang masih memiliki hubungan saudara dengan kucing tapi bertubuh lebih besar. Hewan itu pasti ?" pertanyaan pertama sudah meluncur dari mulut Naruto.

"Tentu saja 'harimau' Dobe." jawab Sasuke dengan nada santai.

"Jawabanmu SALAH Teme." jawab Naruto sambil menekankan kata 'salah'.

"Apa ?! Lantas apa jawabannya jika bukan harimau Dobe ?!" tanya Sasuke yang mulai terlihat ooc.

"tentu saja hewan itu pasti 'berbulu'." jawab Naruto santai.

"APA ?! BAGAIMANA BISA SEPERTI ITU ?!" tanya Sasuke yang tidak terima.

"memang kau pernah lihat hewan yang masih memiliki hubungan saudara dengan kucing dan bertubuh lebih besar tapi gundul ?" tanya balik Naruto dengan nada santai.

"Cih" Sasuke hanya mendecih saat mendengar sangkalan Naruto barusan.

"Pertanyaan kedua..." ucap Naruto. "Jika ada gua penuh dengan kelelawar maka gua tersebut disebut dengan gua kelelawar. Jadi jika ada gua penuh dengan monyet maka gua tersebut disebut ?" ucap Naruto melontarkan pertanyaan kedua.

"itu mudah. tentu saja namanya gua..." Sasuke langsung menggantung jawabannya saat menyadari pertanyaan jebakan dari Naruto.

"Ayo Sasuke kemana sifat sombongmu tadi ? masa' menjawab pertanyaan gini saja gak bisa ?" ejek Naruto sambil nyengir. "jika tidak bisa menjawab kau boleh bilang 'pas'." lanjut Naruto dengan nada santainya. Tidak lupa Naruto menekankan kata 'pas' di akhir kalimatnya.

"Baiklah aku 'pas' untuk pertanyaan yamg satu ini." ucap Sasuke sambil menekankan kata 'pas'. "Tapi sebagai gantinya, apa jawaban dari pertanyaanmu barusan ?" tanya Sasuke mencoba membalikkan keadaan.

"Tentu saja gua tersebut disebut gua yang penuh dengan monyet." jawab Naruto dengan nada santai.

Kali ini Sasuke sudah mulai geram karena sudah dijebak sebanyak dua kali.

"Pertanyaan ketiga..." ucap Naruto dengan nada sok serius. "Dimanakah pusat bumi berada ?" lanjut Naruto menanyakan pertanyaan ketiganya.

"Tentu saja di kutub utara atau kutub selatan bumi." jawab Sasuke. 'Pasti kali ini benar. karena jika aku menjawab salah satu, pasti dia akan mengelak dengan menjawab sisi yang lain.' pikir Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Yap... Dan jawabanmu SALAH LAGI." jawab Naruto dengan nada bosan yang dibuat-buat.

"APA ?! MEMANG ADA DIMANA LAGI PUSAT BUMI JIKA BUKAN DI KUTUB SELATAN ATAU UTARA BUMI, B*KA ?!" tanya Sasuke yang sudah kesal bukan main.

"Tentu saja ada dibawah kakiku Teme." jawab Naruto dengan nada santai sambil menaruh kedua tangannya dibelakang kepalanya.

"BAGAIMANA KAU MEMBUKTIKAN HAL ITU ?!" tanya Sasuke yang masih belum terima dengan jawaban Naruto.

"Mudah saja." setelah berucap demikian Naruto berdiri dari duduknya lalu menjauh dari kursi yang ia duduki beberapa langkah. "Coba saja kau ukur sendiri. Caranya kau berjalan mundur dari dari bawah kakiku ke arah utara, setelah itu kau pasti akan muncul dengan berjalan mundur dari arah selatan dan kembali lagi ke bawah kakiku." lanjut Naruto menjelaskan.

"GGGGRRRRR..." kali ini Sasuke sudah kesal bukan main karena dari tadi Naruto terus menjebaknya.

"Pertanyaan keempat..." ucap Naruto. "Ada orang menderita penyakit bungkuk. Bagaimanakah cara orang bungkuk tersebut tidur saat malam hari ?" tanya Naruto.

Kali ini Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Otak jeniusnya terus memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan yang mungkin menjadi jawaban pertanyaan Naruto yang satu ini.

"Miring ke kiri atau ke kanan." jawab Sasuke setelah berpikir agak lama.

"Yap bagus sekali jawaban anda..." ucap Naruto menggantung kalimatnya. semua siswa disana memasang telinga mereka baik-baik. "... SALAH LAGI !" lanjut Naruto penuh penekanan.

"APA ?! MEMANG ORANG BUNGKUK TIDURNYA GIMANA LAGI B*KA ?!" tanya Sasuke dengan air liur muncrat kesana kemari. Ia sudah benar-benar dibuat ooc oleh Naruto.

"Tentu saja menutup matanya." jawab Naruto kalem. jawaban Naruto barusan membuat cengo semua siswa yang mendengarkan. "Memang kalian pernah lihat orang tidur dengan mata terbuka ?" tanya balik Naruto dengan nada super santainya.

'Sialan ! Bukan hanya membuatku terlihat bodoh, tapi dia juga membuat sifat cool yang kurawat sejak dini jadi luntur dihadapan para siswa Konoha.' ucap Sasuke dalam hati. Ia sudah benar-benar jengah dengan semua akal-akalan Naruto. 'Di kesempatan terakhir ini, aku pasti bisa membuatnya malu dan menyesal !' lanjut Sasuke mencoba berpikir positif.

"Pertanyaan kelima sekaligus kesempatan terakhirmu Teme..." ucap Naruto dengan nada super horror. "apa arti kata 'I don't know.' ?" ucap Naruto sambil menerangi wajahnya menggunakan senter yang entah dia dapat dari mana.

"Tentu saja artinya 'saya tidak tahu.' " jawab Sasuke tanpa pikir panjang lebih dulu. 'Kali ini kau tidak akan bisa lolos Naruto !' ucap Sasuke penuh kemenangan.

plok plok plok

"Selamat... Dengan ini kau sudah bersedia mengakui bahwa dirimu memang tidak lebih pintar dariku Teme." ucap Naruto sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Hah ?" Sasuke hanya memasang wajah bingung saat ia mendengar kalimat Naruto barusan. "Apa kalimatmu tadi itu tidak salah Dobe ?" tanya Sasuke yang tidak terima.

"Tentu saja tidak Teme. Barusan kamu bilang 'saya tidak tahu', kan ?" tanya Naruto mengulang jawaban Sasuke. "Itu berarti kau telah gagal menjawab semua pertanyaanku. Dan sekarang silahkan mulai berkeliling SMA Konoha. Jaa..." lanjut Naruto berucap panjang lebar. Setelah itu ia berlalu meninggalkan kantin beserta para siswa yang cengo gara-gara Sasuke berhasil dikibuli.

Kesepakatan tetap kesepakatan, jadi Sasuke mengucapkan bahwa dirinya tidak lebih pintar dari Naruto sambil berkeliling SMA Konoha sampai hari kelulusan.

'Makanya jangan terlalu membanggakan diri.' ucap Naruto dalam hatinya sambil tersenyum senang.

 **FIN**

Maaf minna jika humornya gak lucu.

Tapi Phoenix akan terus berusaha membuat kumpulan oneshot humor buat readers fanfic ini.

maaf jika banyak typos, ooc, dsb...

Mind to R and R minna ?

saya ucapkan terima kasih buat kalian yang menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca fic gaje saya.

hehehe...


	6. Nasib Hinata sebagai guru baru (part 2)

hai minna ketemu lagi dengan saya Simon Say yang berganti nama jadi Phoenix Yusril

Phoenix hendak menshare kumpulan oneshot humor yang menurut Phoenix lucu.

oke langsung simak saja ya...

warning: usia chara dan summarynya akan berubah-ubah setiap cerita.

Usia chara :

Naruto: "7 tahun"

Hinata: "20 tahun"

 **Judul:** **Nasib Malang Hinata sebagai guru baru(part 2)**

Summary: "Naruto adalah anak yang terkenal dengan kebodohannya. Naruto selalu berhasil mengerjai semua gurunya meskipun ia tidak bermaksud mengerjai sang guru. Dan yang paling membuat para gurunya kesal sekaligus tidak tega adalah Naruto selalu memasang wajah polos tanpa dosanya setelah tanpa sadar telah mengerjai mereka. mari langsung simak ceritanya..."

 **story start from now...**

pada suatu siang di SD Konoha...

Hinata sebagai guru baru berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi setelah melampiaskan emosinya setelah mengajar kelas Naruto. Kini ia berjalan menuju kelas yang tadi sempat ia tinggalkan. Entah ini sudah keberapa kalinya Naruto mengerjainya.

sejak kejadian beberapa waktu lalu, ia merasa Naruto semakin gencar dalam mengerjainya. entah bocah itu memang sengaja mengerjainya atau tidak, Hinata tidak tahu. Tapi yang pasti Hinata selalu tidak tega saat ia menatap mata Naruto yang tiba-tiba memelas setelah mengerjainya. dan akhirnya ia harus pergi ke kamar mandi sekolah yang khusus untuk para guru hanya untuk melampiaskan emosinya.

"Huh..." Hinata menghela nafas lelah. "Aku tidak menyangka jika Sekolah Dasar Konoha yang terkenal dengan muridnya yang berprestasi bisa memiliki murid 'seunik' Naruto." lanjutnya bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Ia juga menekankan kata 'seunik' dalam gumamannya barusan.

Hinata melihat jam tangan yang terpasang manis di tangan kirinya yang menunjukkan pukul 14.20 waktu setempat. 'Sepuluh menit lagi bel pulang akan berbunyi.' ucap Hinata dalam hati. 'Ayo Hinata bersabarlah sedikit, sepuluh menit bukanlah waktu yang lama' lanjutnya dalam hati mendukung dirinya sendiri. Setelah memantapkan hati, Hinata mulai berjalan menuju kelas tempat Naruto belajar.

Hinata langsung memasuki kelas tersebut dengan hati dag dig dug. Entah apa lagi ide Naruto untuk mengerjainya kali ini.

"Halo anak-anak. Maaf tadi ibu guru meninggalkan kalian, karena Hinata sensei harus ke kamar mandi." ucap Hinata meminta maaf pada para muridnya.

"Hai' sensei..." jawab semua murid Hinata bersamaan.

Setelah itu Hinata duduk di kursi tempatnya mengajar.

"Sambil menunggu waktu pulang, mari kita main tebak-tebakan yuk..." ucap Hinata mengajak para muridnya untuk melakukan sebuah sesi tanya jawab.

"Hai' sensei..." jawab semua murid kompak.

"Hinata sensei bolehkan saya bertanya ?" tanya seorang anak yang mempunyai gaya rambut unik dan alis yang tebal aka Rock Lee.

"Ya, ada apa Lee chan?" tanya Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Apakah nanti akan ada hadiah buat yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan Hinata sensei ?" lanjut Lee bertanya saat ia sudah mendapat ijin.

"Tentu saja ada Lee chan." jawab Hinata masih dengan senyuman di wajah cantiknya. "Bagi siapapun yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan Hinata sensei, nanti boleh pulang duluan." lanjut Hinata memberi tahu hadiahnya.

Semua murid disana langsung memandang Hinata dengan mata berbinar saat mereka mendengar hadiah yang akan Hinata berikan saat mereka bisa menjawab pertanyaanya. Sementara Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum manis saat ia melihat pandangan berbinar dari murid didiknya.

"Baiklah itu adalah hal yang mudah bagiku." ucap sebuah suara yang akhir-akhir ini sangat tidak asing bagi Hinata. Entah kenapa Hinata langsung merasakan firasat buruk tiap kali mendengar suara Naruto.

Saat akan menyebutkan pertanyaan pertamanya, tiba-tiba sebuah sepatu melayang dan mengenai wajah cantiknya.

"SIAPA YANG BARUSAN MELEMPAR SEPATU KE ARAH SENSEI ?!" tanya Hinata dengan nada garang dan tegas.

"Saya sensei." ucap Naruto sambil mengacungkan tangannya. "Yay... Berarti Naru chan boleh pulang duluan. karena Naru chan sudah berhasil menjawab pertanyaan Hinata sensei." ucap Naruto denga nada senang bukan main.

Hinata langsung berdiri dari kursinya, dan berjalan mendekati bangku Naruto. Kali ini ia memantabkan hatinya untuk memberi hukuman pada Naruto.

Tapi saat ia sampai di tempat Naruto duduk, niatnya untuk menghukum Naruto langsung menguap seketika saat ia melihat mata biru Naruto yang berkaca-kaca.

"maaf anak-anak, Hinata sensei harus ke kamar mandi lagi." ucap Hinata yang melihat mata biru Naruto yang berkaca-kaca.

Setelah berpamitan kepada para muridnya, Hinata langsung melayangkan pukulan dan tendangannya ke tembok kamar mandi khusus para guru di SD Konoha.

"DASAR RUBAH KECIL YANG LICIK." ucap Hinata dengan suara lantang sambil memukul dan menendang tembok kamar mandi dihadapannya hingga hampir roboh.

Sementara para guru lain yang mendengar suara Hinata barusan hanya bisa menghela nafas. Mereka semua juga tahu siapa pelaku yang bisa membuat sang guru baru yang terkenal lemah lembut tersebut berubah 180 derajat.

Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu apa yang menimpa Hinata barusan ? Itu karena mereka juga selalu menjadi korban kejahilan murid yang dijuluki 'rubah kecil licik' oleh Hinata barusan. dan mereka hanya bisa melakukan hal yang sama seperti Hinata jika sudah menjadi korban kejahilannya.

 **FIN**

Maaf minna jika humornya gak lucu.

Tapi Phoenix akan terus berusaha membuat kumpulan oneshot humor buat readers fanfic ini.

maaf jika banyak typos, ooc, dsb...

Mind to R and R minna ?

saya ucapkan terima kasih buat kalian yang menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca fic gaje saya.

hehehe...


	7. Jadi Dokter

Oke langsung simak saja ya...

Warning: Usia chara dan summarynya akan berubah-ubah setiap cerita.

Usia chara :

Naruto: "15 tahun"

Hinata: "15 tahun"

Sakura:"15 tahun"

Ket: "Underline: Penekanan Kata"

Judul: Jadi Dokter

Korban: Sakura

Summary: "Sakura ingin membalas Naruto yang beberapa hari yang lalu telah mengerjainya. Bagaimanakah hasilnya ? Apakah Sakura akan berhasil membalas Naruto ?"

 **Let the story begin...**

Sakura berjalan menuju SMA Konoha dengan wajah terlipat-lipat. Ia masih sangat kesal dengan Naruto yang mengerjainya beberapa hari yang lalu.

 **Flasback...**

Beberapa hari yang lalu...

Waktu itu adalah jam pulang sekolah bagi semua murid SMA Konoha. Seorang gadis bersurai pink sedang berjalan meninggalkan tempatnya menimba ilmu. Ia sedang dalam mood yang buruk karena Sasuke aka kekasihnya sedang tidak masuk sekolah saat itu.

"Sakura chan..." Panggil sebuah suara dari arah belakangnya.

Sakura nama gadis bersurai pink tersebut langsung menghentikan langkahnya saat ia mendengar suara panggilan yang sangat ia kenal. Ia membalikkan badannya untuk melihat Naruto dan Hinata yang sedang berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

"Hai Naruto, Hinata." Ucap Sakura saat Naruto dan kekasihnya aka Hinata sudah berada di dekatnya.

"Ha-hai Sakura san." Ucap Hinata sopan dengan nada gugup.

"Kau mau pulang Sakura chan ?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hai'." Jawab Sakura dengan nada santai.

"Ijinkan kami menemanimu Sakura chan. Kan biasanya kamu jalan sama si Teme, dan karena si Pantat Ayam tersebut tidak masuk, biarkan kami yang menemanimu selama perjalanan pulang." Ucap Naruto panjang lebar. Dia juga merubah nama Sasuke dengan seenak jidat.

Sakura dan Hinata hanya bisa sweetdrop saat mendengar dua julukan yang diberikan Naruto untuk Sasuke. Tapi Sakura hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengiyakan ajakan salah satu sahabatnya tersebut.

Di perjalanan Naruto terus mengoceh tentang berbagai hal. Sementara Hinata hanya tersenyum manis saat mendengar cerita Naruto yang terkadang lucu. Sementara Sakura hanya mendengarkan saja.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide jahil untuk mengerjai Sakura terlintas di kepala kuning Naruto.

Mereka terus berjalan sampai akhirnya mereka bertemu di sebuah perempatan yang membuat mereka harus berpisah.

"Ma-maaf Sakura chan, kami hanya bisa menemanimu sampai sini." Ucap Hinata meminta maaf dengan nada malu-malu yang menjadi ciri khas gadis cantik bersurai indigo tersebut.

"Hai', tidak apa-apa Hinata chan." Jawab Sakura yang tidak keberatan. "Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih kepada kalian berdua karena telah mengantarku." Ucap Sakura dengan nada yang sopan.

"Hei Sakura." Panggil Naruto kepada Sakura.

"Ada apa Naruto ?" Tanya Sakura saat ia mendengar panggilan Naruto barusan.

"Jika kau mau pulang lebih baik kau menghindari pemakaman yang ada di sebelah sana." Ucap Naruto dengan anda yang dibuat horror. Ia juga menunjuk ke sebuah pemakaman.

"Me-memang ada apa di pemakaman itu Naruto ? A-apakah ada pencuri atau perampok ?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada penasaran.

"Bukan." Jawab Naruto singkat.

"Te-terus ada apa ?" Tanya Sakura yang semakin penasaran.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk menambah kesan horror. Setelah itu ia bilang dengan suara yang cukup pelan.

"Jauh." Jawab Naruto singkat. Setelah itu Naruto langsung menarik tangan kekasihnya untuk berlari meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang mencak-mencak sendiri.

 **Flasback end...**

Sakura terus berajalan sambil memikirkan berbagai cara untuk membalas Naruto.

Lalu sebuah ide terlintas di pikirannya.

'Awas kau Naruto. Sepulang sekolah nanti aku akan membalas ulahmu padaku beberapa hari yang lalu.' Ucap Sakura dalam hatinya.

Setelah itu wajah cantiknya langsung berubah ceria.

Skip time...

"Naruto, Hinata." Panggil Sakura saat ia melihat sepasang kekasih tersebut sedang berjalan meninggalkan sekolah. "Bisakah kalian menemaniku lagi ?" Lanjut Sakura bertanya saat ia sudah berada di dekat dua sejoli tersebut.

"Ten-tentu saja Sakura san." Jawab Hinata menyanggupi. Sementara Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Awalnya Naruto yang kembali memecah keheningan dengan semua cerita miliknya. Setelah beberapa saat mendengar cerita Naruto beberapa saat Sakura mulai membuka suaranya.

"Naruto setelah lulus dari sekolah apa yang akan kau lakukan ?" Tanya Sakura memulai aksinya.

"Tentu saja kuliah Sakura chan." Jawab Naruto.

"Bagaimana denganmu Hinata ?" Tanya Sakura lagi. Tapi kali ini dia bertanya kepada Hinata.

"A-aku juga akan kuliah." Jawab Hinata.

"Lantas kau sendiri akan kuliah atau bekerja, Sakura chan ?" Tanya balik Naruto. Sementara Hinata hanya memandang Sakura dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Tentu saja kuliah. Dan aku akan mengambil jurusan dokter." Jawab Sakura dengan nada semangat.

"Wah hebat sekali." Ucap Naruto dengan nada kagum. "Berarti jika aku nanti sakit aku bisa datang ke klinikmu untuk berobat secara gratis iya kan ?" Lanjut Naruto bertanya dengan nada antusias.

"Maksudku dokter hewan Naruto." Jawab Sakura dengan nada senang bukan main. 'Kena kau Naruto !' Ucap Sakura dalam hati yang merasa sudah mengerjai Narutp.

"Hm... Ya sudah kalau begitu nanti kamu suntik saja hewan peliharaanku saja. Bisa kan ?" Tanya Naruto yang sepertinya tidak tersinggung sama sekali.

"Emang kau punya peliharaan Naruto ? Jika iya, dimana peliharaanmu sekarang ?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada mengejek.

"Tentu saja aku punya." Jawab Naruto santai. "Ini peliharaanku yang lagi ngobrol denganku." Lanjut Naruto sambil ngibrit meninggalkan Sakura.

"BR*NGS*K KAU NARUTO !" Teriak Sakura sambil mencak-mencak. Ia hendak mengejar Naruto yang sudah berlari menjauh tapi gerakannya langsung ditahan oleh Hinata yang sedang menahan tawanya.

 **FIN**

Maaf minna jika humornya gak lucu.

Tapi Phoenix akan terus berusaha membuat kumpulan oneshot humor buat readers fanfic ini.

maaf jika banyak typos, ooc, dsb...

Mind to R and R minna ?

saya ucapkan terima kasih buat kalian yang menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca fic gaje saya.

hehehe...


End file.
